


Paige and Mikumo's singoff showdown

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: Bizaardvark (TV), Macross Delta
Genre: Crossover, Singing, Singoff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: Bizaardvark has a special guest... and it's Walkure! But it won't all be about the group, but a singoff between Bizaardvark's Paige Olvera and Walkure's Mikumo Guynemer. Who wins? Only the judges know. You, the reader, also get to vote which Walkure song gets to be played in the singoff in the chapters (1 per chapter) up to chapter 5 (6 if you're lucky)!





	1. Welcome to Bizaardvark World -Opening intro-

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to make this crossover because I loved the songs from Macross Delta, and Mikumo's singing voice, JUNNA, sounds like Olivia Rodrigo when she sings. (And yeah I do imagine Olivia singing songs like Ikenai Borderline, LOVE! Thunder Glow and many others that JUNNA sang for the show.) So what better way to do a crossover is have Paige and Mikumo do a singoff? For this one The rest of Walkure and Hayate get to judge along with Frankie, Bernie, Amelia and Dirk.
> 
> Enjoy the singoff! And no I don't own either show.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige and Frankie open up today's special episode of Bizaardvark with the song "Youkoso! Walküre World e" sang by their guests. And then a surprise happens at the end, but what could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting with this chapter, all the songs are in Japanese so some of the lyrics (all romaji'd) might require listening to the actual song mentioned in the chapters for full effect. Most of the lyrics are credited to the Macross Wiki.

"What's up viewers, I'm Paige-"

"-and I'm Frankie-"

Together: "And we're Bizaardvark!"

Paige: "Today we have very special guests, and as you know we're not in our usual studio. Today, with permission of the school principal we're shooting a special long episode for you guys in the school auditorium, and it's going to be epic!"

Frankie: "A special girl group is actually singing for us today, and we're excited for it. But to add the fun, Our friend Dirk, Amelia and Bernie are with us because they too are excited to see them perform for all of you guys."

Paige: "So we won't let you guys keep waiting. let's give a round of applause for our special guests-"

Frankie: "-Coming all the way from the Brisingr Cluster, the Tactical Sound Unit-"

Together: "WALKURE!"

Paige and Frankie then leave the stage and colored silhouettes show up in the curtains, each color representing a member of the group- one Violet, one Red, one Yellow, one Green and one Pink. After that the curtains open up to reveal the singers.

**"Youkoso! Walküre World e"**

**(Kaname)**  
**Kaname bakkania, 22-sai**  
**Batoru mo OK moto soro aidoru**  
**Sakusen raibu de minna o hipparu, watashi ga riidaa**  
**Yoroshiku!**

 **(Reina)**  
**Reina purauraa, 15-sai**  
**Kurage wa maru nomi**  
**Kimoka wa raburii hakkingu rakushou**  
**Donna tobira mo, chikuchiku oopun**  
**Dokudoku!**

 **(Makina)**  
**Makina nakajima, 18-sai**  
**Meka meka kyawawana**  
**Sekushii tantou fuwafuwa bodii**  
**Reirei no osewa mo makasete ne**  
**Osewa shite!**

 **(Mikumo)**  
**Megumo ginnumeeru, nenrei wa himitsu**  
**Shoutai fumei, shinshutsukibotsu**  
**Saikyou utahime, misuteriasuviinasu**  
**Shiritai!**

 **(Feryja)**  
**Fureia vion, 15-sai**  
**Ringo ga daisuki nyuufeisu**  
**Kaze ni notte, utaun yo**  
**Run ga pikatte, odorun yo**  
**Pikatteru!**  
  
**(Kaname) Uta wa inochi!**  
**(Reina) Uta wa ai!**  
**(Makina) Uta wa kibou!**  
**(Mikumo)Uta wa shinpi!**  
**(Freyja) Uta wa genki!**  
  
**(Mikumo) Kikasete ageru, megami no uta o**  
**(Freyja) Choujikuu viinasu**  
  
**Walküre!**  
**(Mikumo) Utagoe wa muteki**  
**Ginga o tsuranuki, sekai o kaeru**  
  
**Walküre!**  
**(Feryja) Utaitai omoi**  
**Pikatto bakuhatsu, tenchi souzou**  
  
**Walküre!**  
**(Mikumo) Megami no suteeji**  
**Jikuu o koete, rekishi o kaeru**  
  
**Walküre!**  
**(Freyja) Motto ikeru hazu**  
**Goritto totsugeki, kanzen nenshou**  
  
**Tobeba toberu**  
**Zettai, tobeba toberu kara**  
**(All) Welcome to Walküre World! (x3)**

Everyone then applause for the guests and Mikumo said "We are the Tactical Sound Unit-"

All members: "WALKURE!"

Paige: "And welcome to Bizaardvark. I can't believe we have a girl group for guests!"

Makina: "We're really excited to be in Bizaardvark!"

Freyja: "I can't believe we're on a webshow! That said I brought my boyfriend Hayate, who's on Delta Flight, the flying squadron that supports us in concerts and in battle."

Frankie: "Amazing! a flying squadron that acts as support for you guys in both singing and battles? I never even thought of that. But boy this is really fun to be in."

Reina: "Maybe one day we get to visit Vuuugle. I heard you guys do your webshow there!"

Paige: "The reason we're doing this special episode here on the school auditorium is because you guys are big. Like an intergalactic Fifth Harmony or an all genre singing Cimorelli. But really, I'm a big fan of you girls."

Kaname: "Good to hear. So your friends are Dirk, Amelia and Bernie right?"

Frankie: "Yup, they're all sitting on the front seats with Hayate. I bet you guys were tired from the long trip here."

Mikumo: "Thanks for the kind words Frankie Wong. But we're not here just to bring songs to the viewers. We're here for a special... with Paige Olvera!"

Paige was a bit awestruck with what Mikumo said- they were here for her, but is that was they really wanted? Dealing with Paige?

"Um... me?"

"Yes you Paige. But here's the thing. before we all sing for everyone, I challenge you off to a singoff! Me versus you. Just the two of us."

"You're kidding right? Frankie she's kidding right?!"

"Relax Paige. It's only fun friendly competition between the two of us." Then Mikumo faces the viewers and continued, "Well to all our viewers, The rest of Walkure and Hayate as well as Frankie, Bernie, Amelia and Dirk will get to actually judge the singoff, but in the end you the viewers will get the chance to vote at the end on who wins at the end- Me or Paige. Don't worry; it's all fun and games!"

Paige got her composure back said said, "Well it sounds not bad. I can't wait to sing with you. May the best woman win."

"Likewise to you Paige! I can't wait for this."

While Paige and Mikumo are hanging out, Frankie said to the viewers, "Well this is off to a good start. I can't wait to see who wins. So who do you think will win at the end? You guys better stay tuned, and we'll all judge on who sings best and so do you guys at home or anywhere you are. Welcome to Bizaardvark's first ever singoff challenge featureing Walkure's Mikumo Guynemer. We'll keep you on the edge of your seat, so stay tuned and we'll be right back!"

Paige then interjected, "And now, one of our music videos to keep you occupied until we come back, 'The Party Never Stop.' See you in a few minutes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it, the first crossover with Bizaardvark with Macross Delta, but who gets to win in the end? Also you can choose which song gets to be played first and the one with the most votes gets to be the 1st song Paige and Mikumo will get to sing it out! Here's the list of what to pick for the next chapter:
> 
> Fukakuteisei☆COSMIC MOVEMENT  
> Bokura no Senjou  
> NEO STREAM  
> Absolute 5  
> LOVE! THUNDER GLOW  
> Hametsu no Junjou ~Mikumo Solo~  
> GIRAFFE BLUES ～Mikumo Solo～  
> Ichido Dake no Koi Nara
> 
> Voting ends at the end of the month, so vote to see which song gets to be the 1st song Paige and Mikumo dukes it out! See you next chapter.


	2. Round 1: Ikenai Borderline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special request has been brought in by Belissa for them to start the singoff with "Ikenai Borderline"- so who gets the 1st win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since no one actually voted on which song should be the starting round, I'll bring in one myself that's not on the list. After listening to the Album version of Ikenai Borderline (from the album Walküre Attack!) I thought it was a good idea since on that version Freyja sang the 2nd part of the song so it'll be like that, but replace Freyja with Paige and her singing her parts in English. In short, Mikumo sings her parts in Japanese while Paige sings hers in Enlgish, making a dual-language combo singoff.

"And we're back! I'm Paige, and we're about to do the singoff starting with... Oh wait, what's this Frankie?"

"A request. Someone's already brought in a request."

Paige then looks at the paper and reads it aloud and said, "For the 1st round, can you two do 'Ikenai Borderline'? Hope you win Paige!"

Mikumo then said, "Who wrote this one? Someone is challenging us to sing... THAT?"

"Um you guys sang this, so I say I accept this challenge-"

Paige then realized whose handwriting it was. She then gasps and said, "Wait- I know who asked for this. don't tell me it's..."

Suddenly the curtain opened up to and it was her, the one who asked for that song to be the 1st round of the singoff, it was none other than-

"IT'S ME, BELISSA, BIZAARDVARK'S BIGGEST FAN!!!"

Frankie then reacted, "I knew it was her. But of course, it had to be Belissa!"

Mikumo then commented, "So this one's your biggest fan Paige?! She's more weird than the fans we had."

"Trust me Mikumo- I've seen worse. At least she's supportive, but in a really 'in-your-face' kind of way. Don't even ask about how our song 'Oops wrong Emoji' got made."

"Her, isn't it?"

Paige just nodded, then Belissa said "Well? are you going to start the singoff? Many viewers are waiting!"

"Well, it's time to do the singoff! Dirk can you please get her down?"

Dirk then answered, "Sure do Paige."

Dirk then got up and took Belissa off the stage and she sat down with the others and she shouted "GO PAIGE! WIN THIS ONE!"

Mikumo then announced, "Ok this is round 1! Get ready for our 1st song, 'Ikenai Borderline'! May the best woman win, Paige! MUSIC!"

The first notes of the song has began. Mikumo then goes first.

**"Ikenai Borderline"**

**(Mikumo)**  
**Mitsumeatte koi wo shite**  
 **Mugamuchuu de oikakete**  
 **Dakedo motto shiritakute meramera shiteru**  
  
**Negau hodo nazo ga fue**  
 **Omou hodo netsu ni naru**  
 **Dakara motto tobikomu no mikai no sekai ah**  
  
**Koi toka yume toka daredemo shinjiru kedo**  
 **Sokosoko semenakya tsumannai yo**  
  
**Girigiri ai ikenai bōdārain nani do G demo**  
 **Subete kowashite miseru**  
 **Kirikirimai saranaru G he to ishiki ga tokeru**  
 **Karada wa seigyo funou icchau kamo ne**

"Your turn Paige. Can you do better?"

"You don't have to ask. I'll do my best- in English!"

 **(Paige)**  
**Those friends I used to fool around with,**  
 **The one I sought after,**  
 **I'm dazzling bright so I can see them again someday!**  
  
**But the more I shine, the more the shadows form,**  
 **The more I burn, the more things turn to ash,**  
 **The more I run, the more that dangerous line comes into sight, ah...**  
  
**Just wishing for freedom and peace will bring them to life,**  
 **But if you let them sit for too long, they'll just rot away!**  
  
**Love at the edge, of a dangerous border-less; it doesn't make any sense,**  
 **I'm still accelerating!**  
  
**Dancing 'round and 'round, if this is the limit, we'll just rewrite it,**  
 **This cycle of destruction and repair makes me who I am.**

 **(Mikumo)**  
**Girigiri ai ikenai bōdārain nani do G demo**  
 **Subete kowashite miseru**  
 **Kirikirimai saranaru G he to ishiki ga tokeru**  
 **Karada wa seigyo funou icchau kamo ne**

 **(Paige)**  
**Love at the edge, of a forbidden borderline! As I burn all the way out,**  
 **I'll still manage to keep on shining!**  
 **Dancing 'round and 'round, for your sake... for the sake of the future,**  
 **No matter how many times I'm smashed to pieces!**

 **(Both)**  
**Aisuru koto de**  
 **Umarekawaru**  
 **Aisaretakute**  
 **Ikite kaeru**

At the end everyone were applauding and even Belissa was screaming in excitement, "YEAH PAIGE! WOO!!!"

And now that the 1st round is over Paige then said, "OK viewers, time to see what our friends think. Team Bizaardvark, your thoughts?"

Frankie: As your friend I would say you sang great and gave your all to a song that is hard to pull off. Anyway I do realized Mikumo sings with your speaking voice."

Bernie: "I say you did well Paige, 9 for 9! I just said it as a reference to how you did well on the promposals, but this one is really good. Mikumo however just jumped the shark."

Amelia: "Needs more glitz. But the passion? I say it was worth the listen for both of you."

Dirk: "Haven't seen you singing lately Paige but you really went though. Mikumo's sound almost like you do."

Belissa: "YOU ROCK!!! I'll give it a A+!"

Then Mikumo said, "Ok time for my girls and Hayate to see what they think of mine."

Makina: "Kumo-Kumo did really great! I can count on her to do her best in this song."

Reina: "I think Paige pulled it off better."

Kaname: "As leader of the group I still say you were amazing, and didn't break a sweat. Paige did her best though."

Freyja: "Well she is my teacher so I'll give her brownie points for her performance."

Hayate: "What my girlfriend said, but yeah. I say it was a good start for you two."

Paige then continued, "Thanks you guys, and I was not aware she has my speaking voice set to singing. I'm really impressed. Now we'll see what score they'll give us both."

For Paige, Team Bizaardvark gave her 3 9's (Bernie, Amelia and Dirk) and 2 10's (Frankie and Belissa). Team Walküre then gave her 2 10's (Reina and Kaname), 1 8's (Freyja) and 2 9's (Makina and Hayate).

For Mikumo, Team Bizaardvark gave her 1 10's (Frankie), 2 9's (Bernie and Dirk), 1 8's (Amelia) and 1 4's (Belissa). Team Walküre then gave her 3 9's (Reina, Makina and Kaname), 1 10's (Freyja) and 1 8's (Hayate).

Frankie then went up to announce who won the 1st round.

"Based on my calculations, Paige won this round! She got a score of 93 as opposed to Mikumo's 85. So Paige, you got the 1st win!"

They all applauded and Belissa was of course shouted out "YEAH PAIGE!". Mikumo then shook Paige's hand and gave her words."

"You have done well Paige. I am impressed on how you handled that song of ours pretty well."

"I say the same for you. You did your best too. But yeah I kinda sounded like myself when you sang too."

Frankie then said, "Get ready for the next one! We'll see you in a bit! Check out one of our Multi-Task Challenges right now and we'll see you after this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Paige won the 1st round in the singoff! So what song would you readers want to hear next? Once more here's the list:
> 
> Fukakuteisei☆COSMIC MOVEMENT  
> Bokura no Senjou  
> NEO STREAM  
> Absolute 5  
> LOVE! THUNDER GLOW  
> Hametsu no Junjou ~Mikumo Solo~  
> GIRAFFE BLUES ～Mikumo Solo～  
> Ichido Dake no Koi Nara
> 
> See you next chapter!


End file.
